Trumpas ginklų
These weapons, also known as "light weapons" or "small weapons", are of questionable value to Geralt, but some do have their particular useful applications and they can be picked up and sold for orens, which is particularly useful during the early chapters. Once Geralt obtains Raven's Armor, he can carry two, rather than one, of these weapons at any one time. Enemies who have less than 33% of their vitality left may be stunned and/or knocked down by any short weapon attack. Nevertheless, as with heavy weapons, they cannot be used in Stun-finishers, meaning that while Geralt performs a finishing move, only increased damage is dealt but the opponent will not die as a result unless the damage exceeds current vitality. All short weapons carry the caveat "this weapon cannot be combined with witchers' combat styles". :* see also Ginklų :* see also Sunkiųjų ginklų = Axes = Axes typically have the dislodge shield effect, which functions similarly to disarm, but causes the opponent to lose their shield rather than their weapon. Dwarven axe from Carbon Found in a trunk in the first hut inside the brickmakers' village in the swamp. Holy axe of the Order Can be found the bodies of Knights of the Order. Mahakaman Dwarven Axe Can be found several places, in Act II, you can loot it off the Dwarfs that died fighting Fleders or Salamandra assassins at night in the nonhuman district , or in Act III or later , Roland Bleinheim's henchmen often carry it. Mount Carbon Dwarven Axe Can be found first in Act II, if you take it from the Dwarfs that died fighting with the Fleders or Salamandra assassins around the nonhuman district at night, or in Act III, inside Radovid's hideout. Mount Carbon Rune Axe Can be found in Act V, sold by the Order Quartermaster. Small Axe Can be found several places. Temerian Iron Axe Can be found several places i.e. shops, mobs. Temerian Steel Axe Can be found several places. = Clubs, flails and maces = These weapons are used to stun foes. Typically, the larger Salamanders use them and notably Azar Javed uses to huge maces. Chain Mace Found on Salamandra assassins, among others. There is also one in the warehouse near the guard tower (the door closest to the Royal huntsman's post in the Trade Quarter). Kourbash Can be found the body of one of Ramsmeat's bodyguards if you kill Ramsmeat. Light Club Can be found in act I in shop of Haren and bandits. Can be found on some Salamandra bodies after a fight or from the various corpses found in the Swamp and cemetery. Temerian Battle Flail Can be found several places. = Daggers = Daggers are primarily used to inflict Pain. Additionally, a special animation is shown when Geralt finishes off a knocked down opponent if he is carrying a dagger. Assassin's dagger Found on Salamandra assassins, among others. Deithwen Dagger Can be found several Places i.e. shops. Mahakaman Dagger Can be found the corpses of dwarves. Mahakaman Rune Dagger Carried by dwarves Temerian Iron Dagger Two are found in a crate in the armory at Kaer Morhen in the Prologue. They are one of the most common items found on slain foes. Temerian Steel Dagger Can be found several places i.e. shops, mobs. = Hammers = Hammers are primarily used for their knockdown effect. They are usually used by Elite Royal Guard or knights of the Order. Holy battle hammer of the Order Can be found the bodies of Knights of the Order, also sold by the Order Quartermaster. In Act II's Force Recon quest, if you choose to side with the Scoia'tael, the Order of the Flaming Rose's leader will carry this weapon. Mahakaman Battle Hammer Can be found several places (act III or later?). Order Battle Hammer Can be found first in Act III, inside Radovid's hideout. Stone Hammer Can be found on the Reverend's body after the fight with the Beast, or in a wardrobe at Haren Brogg's place. = Torch = The main use for torches as weapons is their incineration effect, it works surprisingly well against echinops, for example. Torches can be found most everywhere. Barrels and wardrobes are a good source. Not to be overlooked as it does indeed function as more than an annoying replacement for a good Cat potion. Kategorija:Ginklų cs:Těžké zbraně de:Einhändige Waffen en:Short weapons es:Armas ligeras fr:Armes légères hu:Könnyű fegyverek it:Armi leggere pl:Krótka broń ru:Короткое оружие (Ведьмак)